


Broken Dolls

by MusicalManiac



Series: Even the Coldest Hearts Can Be Thawed [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Varian is also sick, Varian is homeless, Winter in Corona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalManiac/pseuds/MusicalManiac
Summary: A harsh winter in Corona makes Varian think about some things.





	Broken Dolls

Winter fell upon Corona faster than Varian had imagined. There were hardly any people that wandered about outside in the snow, let alone anyone to give him charity.

 

The alley was less cozy in the winter than Varian remembered. He wasn't sure if it was because of the snow or the hard cobblestone that laid beneath it. Varian hugged his oversized jacket closer to his thin frame and let his head touch the cracked bricks behind him.

 

A few weeks after the snow cleared up, Varian started coughing. What started as a dry cough became wet violent hacking. The citizens that passed by would usually give him a disgusted look or a pitying one. 

 

Varian stared longingly at the houses he could see out in the distance. Varian could only dream of having what was inside. He imagined a life where  _ he _ was warm and cozy in a bed, being kissed good night by his mom or dad and eating until his stomach was too full for him to walk. A life where he could go to school like the other children. As he stared at his bony frame and minimal food, he knew that this “dream” would never happen. 

 

Varian was angry. Angry at his father, his mother, the royal family, the orphanages, everything! 

 

But it wasn't like he could do anything.

 

Varian leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway and hummed a familiar tune. 

 

_ This is the tale of a broken doll _

_ Shattered and torn up and unwanted by all _

_ Defective and hopeless  _

_ She made a silent plea _

_ “Someone, anyone please come help me!” _

 

Maybe he, too, was broken like the doll. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So because I have some time I will be writing and posting a whole series in an hour! This is a challenge made by myself for myself to get writing again because I haven't written in a while!


End file.
